Paper Planes
by BananasInPajamas5
Summary: Six months after Miranda. All of the crew are in the story with two additional characters.
1. Apple

**Paper Planes - Chapter One - Apple**

* * *

><p>Jayne unscrewed another screw and placed it beside the others. It was the last one, and he gently took the front off the speaker, placing it down beside the other parts and looking at the wires, he saw the problem.<p>

''Damn… Kaylee!'' he yelled, hoping for the shout to reach the mechanic's ears.

He heard footsteps in boots and then Kaylee appeared in the mess doorway. She had her usual coveralls on and her hair was tied haphazardly up in a bun with some strands of hair escaping, framing her face. Jayne paused in what he was about to say when he saw the frown covering the mechanics usually very cheery face. Taking a longer look, he saw that her eyes were glassy.

''Yeah, Jayne?'' she asked, trying to smile at him.

Jayne put the screwdriver down and crossed his arms. ''What's he done now?''

Kaylee shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but Jayne cut across her. ''Y'know Kaylee, ever since you two been together, he ain't been nothing but a _hun__dan_.'' He growled at the end and motioned for her to sit down. ''So I know it ain't nothin'''

He didn't expect Kaylee to burst into tears right in front of him whilst she planted herself in his lap and buried her face in his t-shirt. Apparently he was a teddy bear, now. Although for any of the girls (except Zoe, you wouldn't find her cryin') it was fine being a teddy bear.

''Kaylee, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong'' Jayne said gruffly.

Kaylee lifted her head, tear tracks staining her usually perky face. She sighed and looked down.

''He told me we should take a break for a while''

''Like off ship?''

Kaylee looked up, another tear falling from her eye. ''That's what I thought at first too'' she sniffled. ''But he meant… a break from our relationship''

''Why the hell would he want to do that?'' Jayne asked her, feeling his anger rising.

''Probably lots of reason he ain't even said-''

''Kaylee, we've had this conversation. He ain't too good for you; you're too good for him. He can't see that, he's more _feng le_ than his sister''

''River's been doin' much better lately! She ain't stabbed no one in near 6 months now-''

''Kaylee, back to the point: Why'd he wanna 'take a break'?'' he interrupted her.

Kaylee sighed again. ''He said that he needed to focus on River right now, that he was close to finding the perfect… mix of medicines or some such. He said if I could just wait then-''

''Hold on, he broke up with you, but then told you that you should wait for him?'' Jayne asked incredulously.

Kaylee nodded. Jayne opened his mouth a few times, looking for words. ''I'm gonna kill him'' he went to stand up, but Kaylee held him down with her weight.

''No, you know I don't like nobody on Serenity gettin' hurt, and that includes Simon, no matter how much of a pi gu he's bein''' she told him, hands on his shoulders.

Jayne growled, then a new look crossed his face. ''Wait, did you just admit to Simon being an ass?''

Kaylee blushed. ''Maybe I jus' realized he ain't as good as I thought he was. By a long shot'' she added, smiling.

Jayne grinned. ''Right, well, now that my geniusness got a smile outta you, I need your usual cheerful expert help'' he grinned and pointed to the speakers and small rectangular piece of technology on the table.

Kaylee turned and near jumped out of Jayne's lap as she squealed and grinned at him.

''Jayne! Where'd you get that? That's from Earth-that-was, that is!'' she sat back down in the chair beside him.

He smiled again and picked up the screwdriver, twirling it around in his fingers.

''Crazy wanted some books while we were out, so I took her to a bookstore, but apparently the books weren't old enough. So, I took her to an antique shop; had practically everything. Saw this whiles I was waitin' for her. Guy in charge didn't know how much it was worth. Crazy was too busy mumbling about how the books didn't have enough hair…'' he snorted ''and you said she was gettin' better'' he laughed when Kaylee playfully hit him.

She leaned forward and started fiddling with the wires inside the speakers whilst Jayne picked up the rectangular device. He turned it around in his hands.

''iPod'' he said quietly.

Kaylee turned to him ''.What?'' she asked.

''It's an iPod'' he told her, showing her the writing on the back.

She smiled. ''Heard of them; aren't many left. Does it work?''

''Yeah, but it runs on electricity. Plug these speakers into the ship, then get this white cable, plug it in the speakers then the iPod, it'll charge it''

Kaylee smiled. ''Well, how about I take the speakers up there and fix them, you can come with me and plug it in''

Jayne nodded. ''I'll need to go get the cable, it's in my bunk. Meet ya on the bridge.''

Kaylee nodded then shouted after him; ''what if Rivers there!''

She heard a distant shout back of: ''Chuck her out!'' and laughed.

* * *

><p>Luckily, she didn't have to throw anyone out of the bridge and sat down in the co pilot seat, putting the speakers on the panels in front of her and fiddling with the wires.<p>

Jayne walked in, seeing the only seat available was Wash's old seat. River had insisted it be repaired. Mal, River and Zoe tended to sit in it, they were mainly the people on the bridge, but Jayne thought of Wash as autopilot, as if he was still in the chair when no one else was. So; he sat on the floor beside Kaylee.

Kaylee didn't ask him what he was doing; she'd seen him avoid Wash's chair before. She kept tampering with the cables inside the speakers, enjoying the work.

Jayne plugged the cable into the iPod and cortex, watching as a picture of an apple appeared on the front. He smirked at the cool technology and looked up at Kaylee from his position on the floor beside her.

''Feeling any better?''

Kaylee paused in her work and looked at him. ''Y'know, I'd actually forgotten it'd happened till you mentioned it'' she told him.

''Sorry'' Jayne frowned.

Kaylee laughed and sat down beside him on the floor. She bumped shoulders with him. ''I didn't mean it like that. I just wasn't thinkin' on it. It's fine Jayne. It was all your doin' that I forgot anyway'' she smiled sweetly at him.

He smiled back faintly. Kaylee reached for the speakers and set them in her lap, fiddling with them again. It was silent on the bridge for a few moments, both of them peacefully sitting with each other. Then it was interrupted.

''HOOP BALL!'' they heard Mal shout all the way from the cargo bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be nice!<strong>


	2. Hoop Ball

**Paper Planes - Chapter Two - Hoop Ball**

* * *

><p>When they both trudged down into the cargo bay, having hidden the iPod and speakers in Kaylee's bunk on the way, everyone else was already there; including Simon. Kaylee tried not to look at him, not sure if she was angry at him or just disappointed.<p>

Simon shuffled on his feet. Mal and Zoe noticed the tension but decided to talk about that later; this was time for hoop ball.

''Right, I'm the captain of my team cause I'm the captain of the ship and I say so. Kaylee, cause you're so sweet and all, I'm figurin' you can be the other captain'' he smiled at her and she skipped over to him, smiling back.

Just because he wasn't talking about it now, didn't mean he was ignoring the tension. He reckoned Kaylee didn't want on the same team as Simon right now.

''Right, I want Zoe'' Mal started.

Zoe rolled her eyes but walked over to him with a smirk. It was different without Wash, but 6 months was a long time. It still hurt like there was a reaver stick through _her _chest; but it was healing. She had her Captain, her bright little sister, her crazy little sister, her annoying pansy little brother and the mercenary that was a part of the family even if he refuted it. Then there was Lanie, the ships cook and her husband Teddy who helped out as a gun hand if they needed it, as well as the heavy lifting. They were as much of the family as anyone; and they were trustworthy, something hard to find out in the black.

Kaylee looked at Jayne, River and Simon, Lanie and Teddy.

''Jayne''

Jayne looked a bit surprised at being her first choice, but he walked over and smiled at her, leaning on the crate behind her

''Simon''

Zoe nodded her head, understanding Mal's plan of keeping Kaylee and Simon separate. Simon walked over, not looking altogether happy, but thinking he was at least on a strong team.

''And I want Lanie as well'' Mal smiled, Lanie was a good shot.

''It's my turn!'' Kaylee crossed her arms, but then Jayne bent down and whispered something in her ear and she laughed before nodding at him.

''Fine, I wanted River and Teddy anyway''

River beamed at that and Teddy smiled warmly at her. Teddy and Lanie were the oldest on the boat at 46. Then there was Mal and Zoe at 38, Then there was Jayne at 32, If Inara were there, it would be her next at 30, but she was off with a client at the moment and Serenity would pick her up next stop they made on Herza. Kaylee and Simon were next at 28 and finally River, who was nearly 20.

''Right, rules are the same, ain't no rules 'cept whoever loses cooks dinner, GO!'' Mal ran for the ball that was at the other end of the cargo bay, and Teddy ran behind him, being in not bad shape for his age. Jayne smirked and marked Zoe, whilst Kaylee marked Lanie, leaving River to dance around Simon, smiling at the excitement of the game. Simon smiled back at her, unable to feel down when his sister was so cheery.

* * *

><p>Near the end of the game, they were tied in scores, mainly Lanie, Kaylee, Jayne and Mal scoring the hoops.<p>

''Okay, next goal wins?'' Mal asked, panting slightly.

Kaylee laughed, also breathless. ''Done''

Everyone except Teddy, Simon and Zoe bolted for the ball at the end of the Cargo Bay where it had rolled. Jayne and River were the fastest and they both laughed as they tumbled around for the ball whilst the others piled on top of them.

It was times like this that they forgot about Miranda. When there was nothing else to think on, their minds drifted back to Miranda; nothing that big could just be left behind. The people that they lost could never be lost forever. But it was nice to forget about it for a while.

They were all a jumbled heap on the floor, laughing and grabbing for the ball when River caught it off Jayne who was flat on his back. She chucked it across the cargo bay, and the three other members of the crew who were watching them all with smiles dove forward for it. Simon stumbled when he grabbed it but regained his footing and threw it towards Zoe. However, as Jayne had whispered to Kaylee earlier, Teddy had the height advantage, although Jayne had added ''It makes up for his shortness lengthwise''; the cause of Kaylee's giggling.

Teddy caught the ball mid air and turned to toss it through the hoop. It sailed right through and Team Kaylee whooped, including River who appeared to be rubbing it in Simon's face.

''Looks like the captain doesn't choose who does the dishes'' she managed to get through her laughter. Simon looked at her, thinking just how much she sounded like the River he used to know.

Mal smiled sarcastically at her before yelling at his team to follow him to the mess. Teddy smiled at the rest of them before patting Kaylee on the shoulder and following his wife.

Simon was waiting for River to come with him, but she was following Jayne and Kaylee, out of the cargo bay away from him. He frowned and called her name.

''River, Come on _mei__mei_'' he gestured towards the others but River frowned,

''She was on the winning team Simon''

''I''

River looked up at Jayne who had spoken before Simon could. She frowned at him in question.

''_I _was on the winning team. Not she''

''She does not find this relevant-''

''For a genius, you don't know much basic grammar'' he scoffed.

River huffed slightly and turned to Simon. ''_I _was on the winning team''

Simon stared, open mouthed at River. She had said I… maybe his medicines were truly working. He grinned at her, ''Brilliant!'' He walked out of the cargo bay, hoping with all his heart that he was finally finding the right concoction.

River stared after him before shaking her head. ''He cannot fix her-''

''Me''

River glared at Jayne now, whilst Kaylee watched curiously.

''He cannot fix _me _with the medicine like he wishes to. He thinks she, I, corrected my speech with help of medically induced state. He did not listen to Jayne point it out to…me'' She looked at Jayne. ''She, I, am grateful for your correction of my mistake. Sh- I will try to use basic grammar as he proposed. I thank you'' she smiled at him and Kaylee looked at her, beaming.

Jayne shifted uncomfortably under her stare but Kaylee jumped in front of her. ''River sweetie, that's great! You're already startin' to get there!''

River smiled at her before frowning. ''Simon wishes to give her more medicine''

Kaylee heard Simon's footsteps and saw River's crestfallen face. She sighed before grabbing both Jayne and River's hands, dragging them out of the cargo bay just as Simon entered.

River looked at her quizzically. ''The girl, I mean I, wish to know why Kaylee is avoiding Simon''

Jayne took big strides to keep up with Kaylee who was almost skipping forward as she turned a corner and headed for the engine room.

''I ain't avoidin' Simon'' she told her, ''you are. You're doin' fine without no drugs in you'' She looked at Jayne ''Simon comes in here, we tell 'im we don't know where she is.''

Jayne nodded. ''Where's she gonna hide?''

Kaylee turned to tell River of some of the hidey holes in the engine room, but only saw empty space.

''River?'' Kaylee asked, confused.

Just then, Simon walked in. ''Is River still with you? She seems to have disappeared and I can't find her''

Jayne and Kaylee shook their heads slowly.

''No I ain't seen her since the cargo bay'' Jayne shrugged at him.

''Yep, not s-'' she faltered as she saw a tendril of Rivers hair fall down beside Jayne; she glanced at it quickly before it was gone a second later. ''seen her since then''

Simon glanced at her awkwardly and Kaylee remembered the situation between them. She'd completely forgotten about it, but as she remembered she felt the smile fall off her face. Simon nodded before leaving the room.

Jayne made sure he was out of eavesdropping distance before looking at Kaylee. ''Where in the gorram hell is that crazy gi-''

River chose that moment to show him her hiding space as she hung upside down from the pipe on the ceiling and her head levelled with his.

Though later on he would deny it, he apparently screamed like a girl.

Kaylee was smiling again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be nice! *Hint hint*<strong>


	3. Indebted

**Sorry for the delay guys! This is the third Chapter of Paper Planes. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When dinner was ready and about to be served on the table, Zoe went down to get the rest of the crew; the Tams, Kaylee and Jayne. She wandered around the ship, finally finding Simon in the infirmary. She told him to get up to the mess, nodding at him when he told her where Jayne and Kaylee were.<p>

They were where Simon had suggested; the engine room. Kaylee was sitting working on a new piece of technology Zoe hadn't seen before, and Jayne was sitting watching her. It looked like Kaylee had opened a bottle of her famous engine wine, and both of them had a cup half empty. She walked in and the looked up at her.

''Dinner's cooked and ready. Although I'd watch out, Mal interfered a lot, be careful he ain't poisoned it by accident'' Kaylee laughed and Jayne smirked, both knowing the Captain's infamous cooking. ''Best get down there whilst it's still hot'' she paused as she saw another cup, barely touched, sitting on its own atop a box of tools. She smirked as she walked out the door, calling back over her shoulder; ''You too River!''

* * *

><p>''Ain't half bad Cap'n'' Kaylee told Mal as she took another mouthful. Mal shrugged offhandedly. Lanie was smirking.<p>

''It's nice to have a break. Maybe I should be captain for a while, Mal'' she grinned at him. There was laughter around the table before Teddy spoke up.

''Hell no, we'd be stoppin' off at every planet helping everyone and everthin' in sight.''

''Aw she can't help if she's a caring person Teddy.'' Jayne spoke up. ''Besides, if Mal had enough fuel, he'd stop off at near enough every planet too, even if it was only to start a brawl in every bar. I'd join him.''

''Yeah well, there'll be no stoppin' off at every planet on my watch. We got us enough fuel to get to Herza, do the job and pick up Inara. Might have some downtime once we've got ourselves paid too''

The whole table perked up at that, and there was a healthy chat going for the duration of the meal. Then River stood up and looked at them all.

''I thank you all for making this dinner. I must leave now go and feed the pocket watches''

Everyone watched her retreating form before Mal spoke up. ''Did she just use first person?''

Simon smiled proudly. ''Yes she did. I think maybe the medicine I'm using now is finally working. She seems to becoming more like the little sister I knew.''

There was a short silence after Simon spoke before Kaylee turned to Jayne. ''Jayne pointed it out to her. Been tryin' ta use it ever since then'' she beamed at him.

Jayne smiled back but shrugged to the rest of the table. ''Was gettin' annoyin'''

There was another short silence as Mal paused, fork en route to mouth.

''Hold up, did she just say she was going to feed the pocket watches?''

* * *

><p>Simon had given up on his ship wide search for River, and had decided to try and talk to Kaylee again. The way he'd broken up with her hadn't come out right, and he felt bad about the awkwardness between them.<p>

He found her in her usual place of residence; the engine room. She was fiddling with what looked like speakers whilst sitting on her hammock, and as Simon came in she set them on the floor and stood up.

Jayne was on his way to the engine room when he heard Simon's voice. He stood outside one of the doors, listening quietly.

''Listen, Kaylee, I need to apologize for the way things ended. I can't focus on a relationship and River right now. I also may have inadvertently asked you to… wait for me, so to speak. That was out of line, and wasn't my place. I'm…I'm sorry'' he finished, desperately hoping she wouldn't just turn him away.

Kaylee was silent for a minute before her posture relaxed and she sighed. ''S'okay Simon. I understand River is you're top priority, I just wish you'd a told me sooner.'' she shrugged slightly

He smiled faintly at her and gave her a somewhat awkward pat on her shoulder before leaving, glad they were at least on neutral terms. A smile appeared on Kaylee's face as she stood there for a moment. Jayne stood silently for a minute before leaving, heading for the mess.

* * *

><p>Jayne sat at the table, cleaning his Callahan and thinking on Kaylee's exchange with Simon. <em>Sure, <em>_they aren't__together __no __more__… __but __the __way __Kaylee'd __smiled __after __he__'d left__…_

He was so intent on his thoughts that he didn't even notice Zoe walk in, looking for a late cup of tea.

''Jayne?'' she received no answer and walked closer to him.

''Jayne'' she said a little louder. He just stared at the top of the table, absentmindedly cleaning the barrel of Vera with a frown on his face. Zoe shook her head before heading to the kitchen. She meandered around, wondering when Jayne would turn his head and notice her. After seven minutes of making obvious noises she gave up and walked out of the room, tea in hand, wondering how Jayne survived this long as a mercenary.

Jayne sat there for another minute before he finally looked up and placed Vera's barrel on the table, feeling like he'd missed something.

* * *

><p>Kaylee had checked the mess and the cargo bay and couldn't find Jayne, so she guessed he was in his bunk. She knocked on the door and heard Jayne shout ''Come in''. She kicked the door open and jumped down the ladder.<p>

Surprisingly, his bunk wasn't the messy jungle she had thought it might be. It wasn't exactly neat and tidy, but it was organised in his own way. He was reading a magazine, sitting on the floor against his bed. Kaylee tossed the iPod and cable to him and the landed right on top of the magazine that he looked up from.

''Come on, we're goin' to the bridge, get this stuff up and runnin''' she smiled at him and Jayne, despite his mood, couldn't help but smile faintly back.

He chucked his magazine onto his bed and picked the iPod and cable up.

''Fine, but like I said before. Rivers there; chuck her out'' he chuckled when she slapped him playfully.

However, they found there would be no need to chuck River out of the bridge as they met her halfway there. She danced gracefully between them, stopping and staring.

''The tamer chases me but the lion shall dance!'' she tells them cryptically, before skipping off down the corridor.

''First pocket watches, then lions, hope it ain't knife's next'' Jayne mumbled as he watched her disappear around the corner.

''Told ya she ain't stabbed no one in months, Jayne'' she grabbed his arm and attempted to haul him along. They only got so far before Simon jogged past them. He disappeared down the corridor, but they both heard a faint; ''River!'' in the distance, making them both laugh.

They hopped up into the bridge, grateful Mal nor Zoe were there. Jayne plugged the iPod in again and settled down where he'd sat last time. Kaylee sat down on the floor beside him, ignoring the chair.

''Finally gettin' some headway with these speakers. Might have them fixed up proper soon'' she said excitedly. Jayne nodded appreciatively.

''Battery's gone halfway green on this now, don't think it'll be long afore it's fully charged''

Kaylee nodded at him before pausing slightly in her work. ''Y'know, I sometimes wonder if we ain't gone backwards with technology''

Jayne frowned. ''How'd you work that out?''

''Well that iPod, we ain't got none of them aboard here, and they're so rare nowadays…''

Jayne sat silent for a few seconds. ''Kaylee, you live on a spaceship. If that ain't proof we ain't goin' backwards, I dunno what is''

* * *

><p>Mal, Zoe, Teddy and Lanie sat around the mess table discussing the job.<p>

''Just a simple drop off.'' At Zoe's sceptical look, Mal enforced the statement ''I mean it, no trouble. We might even get some downtime for an afternoon.''

Teddy shrugged, not minding. ''I don't mind a bit of gun play Mal'' he told him, shrugging, making the captain smile but his wife hit him in the chest.

Just then Simon came in looking tired and worn out, and before he had a chance to open his mouth, everyone shook their head to his forthcoming question. He groaned before walking back out, just as River jumped up from hiding under the table. Mal smirked at her.

''You owe me'' he told her smugly, crossing his arms.

''Debt already paid many times over. I always shorten the lengthy journeys the Captain plots by changing the passage the bird must glide on. Also, the Captain would have been shot many times if it were not for me.'' She bent down so her eyes were level with his. ''You owe me'' she mimicked in his voice.

Mal watched as she walked away and the three others laughed at his stunned expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Surprise!

**Paper Planes – Chapter 4**

**First of all, sorry this took so long to update, but 3 things happened. I got a bad cold, my exams started, and my laptop broke down, so this chapter is kind of short. Sorry about that too. Next one should be longer, quicker and more excitable!**

* * *

><p>Inara watched with a carefully composed face as <em>Serenity <em>came into view. She could admit the slight warmth she felt at seeing her flying home, but was in a bad enough mood to forget about it for now.

She manoeuvred the shuttle closer and radioed the ship. Zoe told her she could dock and Inara let the shuttle land gently on the side of _Serenity _and be hauled in slightly. She pulled the curtain of the cockpit back and strode across her shuttle, wrenching the door open.

''You're late'' she snapped at Mal, who'd been standing outside with a smile on his face. It disappeared as he crossed his arms.

''Or you were early''

'Oh here we go'' Kaylee muttered from below in the cargo bay.

''Think he'll ever learn to keep his mouth shut when talkin' to her?'' Jayne asked as he tossed another horse shoe across the cargo bay floor. It missed his target and he moved to the left slightly.

''Well, it is the Cap'n.''

Jayne paused. ''So that's a no then''

''Look Inara, I don't control time, I ain't late on purpose-''

''A whole day Mal! I have clients-''

Mal scoffed. ''We all know about your clients 'Nara.''

''He called her a whore yet?'' Jayne asked Kaylee who was still staring up at the Captain and Companion.

''No! And he won'-''

A slap resonated throughout the cargo bay, followed by a door slamming.

''Aaand there it is'' Jayne chucked another horse shoe across the floor.

* * *

><p>Kaylee jogged upstairs and knocked tentatively on Inara's shuttle door. It swung open and a frustrated looking Inara appeared, however her face turned into a smile as she saw the mechanic.<p>

''Kaylee! It's good to see you _mei __mei__''_ she smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

Kaylee beamed and stepped back, holding up a hair brush. Inara shook her head whilst she smiled at her and took the brush from her hands, telling her to sit down.

An hour later, Kaylee was still sitting cross legged on the bed as Inara put the final touches to her hair and make up. Her hair was wavy around her face, parts of it pinned back. Her make up was very simple but accentuated her features.

''He don't mean it you know 'Nara'' she started as she fiddled with the cloth on the bed.

Inara paused with the brush. ''Who?'' she asked, already knowing who Kaylee was talking about.

''The Cap'n'' Kaylee swivelled around so she was face to face with her. ''He only-''

''Kaylee there's really no need to make excuses for him. He's a grown man, and knows exactly what he's saying. He may make rash decisions, but beneath the surface there is some semblance of maturity''

''Alright! Who's coming for some Alliance back stabbing?'' Mal's voice reached the shuttle from the cargo bay.

Kaylee turned towards Inara with a 'told you so' look on her face.

* * *

><p>Zoe walked down to the cargo bay with Simon and River, having heard the Captain's 'announcement'. The job they had wasn't exactly benefiting the Alliance in anyway; which was more than fine with the Captain.<p>

Inara and Kaylee walked out onto the catwalk, watching from above. Jayne sat on the stairs, wondering what was different about Kaylee when she walked in. She looked... different.

''Like I said before; it's a simple drop off. Teddy, Jayne, Zoe, you're comin' with me. He jumped into the passenger seat of the mule that had been lowered to the floor with the cargo in it, and looked at Zoe.

''Zoe, you mind driving? Just thought- maybe- No?-'' her glare had him stuttering. ''That's a no. Okay I'll drive.'' He shuffled into the driver's seat as everyone smirked at Mal's lack of authority and Teddy, Jayne and Zoe climbed into the mule with him.

''Don't let nothin' bad happen whilst I'm gone!'' Mal yelled as he reversed out of the cargo bay.

As they turned and started heading off, Jayne turned around and yelled back. ''That means keepin' River _away _from sharp stuff!''

''Six months, Jayne!'' he heard Kaylee's faint voice shouting back.

* * *

><p>Jayne and Teddy walked behind Mal and Zoe through the market place. It was the slum half of the town, the streets crowded with stalls and people. Jayne glanced around; making sure his hand was near his gun.<p>

''Mal said it was gonna be a simple job, Jayne'' Teddy said quietly, noticing Jayne's edginess.

''Again, since when do I listen to anythin' Mal has to say?'' Jayne retorted.

''Well, he is your Captain. Should show him a bit of respect; trust him – and his plans.''

Jayne looked over at him as they turned down an alleyway and started walking pas door. ''Teddy, Zoe's been his best friend for years now, through the war and now his second, right?''

Teddy nodded slowly. Jayne joined in then changed it into a shaking of his head.

_''She_ don't trust his plans.''

They both looked forward as Mal knocked on the door, and a few moments later, it was pulled open, a man standing in the door way smiling at them all.

''Well… I'll be'' the man scoffed.

Mal's eyes widened. ''Monty?''

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter should be out soon. Thanks for reading! Reviews are awesome!<strong>


End file.
